Sometimes You Just Need a Slap in the Face
by IndiaInk
Summary: COMPLETED! Harry is certain that noone understands him and that he can never be what he has to be for the sake of the wizarding world, but our favorite redheaded witch has different ideas. summer after OotP. SPOILERS! R&R.
1. Play Dead

**Disclaimer: Come on, people, if I owned any little piece of the wonderful world of Harry Potter, do you really think I would be writing this story? Well for those of you who think I would, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING sighs, and church-like opera music starts playing; may God BLESS her!. **

**A/N: This is my second fic; I have been reading stories for about a year now, and I decided it was high time I wrote one; I hope you love it. It's Harry/Ginny, although the real fluffiness and romance won't really show up in this chapter, so don't get too excited--just keep reading, and REVIEW.**

**Summary: Harry is certain that no-one understands him and that he can never be what he has to be for the sake of the wizarding world, but our favorite red-headed witch has different ideas. summer after OotP. SPOILERS! R you won't regret it. PG13 for language.**

**Sometimes You Just Need A Slap in the Face**

**Chapter 1: Play Dead**

**darling**

**stop confusing me**

**with your wishful thinking**

**hopeful embraces**

**don't you understand?**

**i have to go through this**

**i belong to here where **

**no-one cares and no-one loves**

**no light no air to live in**

**a place called hate**

**the city of fear**

**i play dead **

**it stops the hurting**

**i play dead**

**and the hurt stops**

**it's sometimes just like sleeping**

**curling up**

**inside**

**my**

**private tortures**

**i nestle into pain**

**hug suffering**

**caress every ache**

**i play dead **

**it stops the hurting**

**"Play Dead" by Bjork**

"What are you going to be when you grow up?" The question played over and over again in his mind like a broken Muggle record player.

_I won't even have the chance to grow up, _hethought miserably. Even inside his mind, his voice was rough and deadpan, a reflection of his heart.

These thoughts had plagued him for weeks now--and they had three sources, all of which coursed through his veins constantly, almost daring him to crack, to give up.

The raven-haired boy stopped finally tore his eyes away from the pile of shredded letters on the ground. Everyone from Ron to Professor Lupin to Ginny had owled him, but he hadn't even opened the letters.

As Harry Potter lay down on his rumpled hand-me-down sheets in Dudley's old room, he winced and let out a hoarse cry of pain. As he had been too preocuppied with brooding, he didn't even bother to go downstairs to eat. Aunt Petunia had knocked on his door about eight times (probably responding to the not-so-subtle warnings of Mad-Eye-Moody at the train station) shouting about eating so his nasty freakish friends wouldn't set their greasy feet in her impeccably clean house. Harry of course, no longer desired human contact of any sort, that being the reason he now slightly resembled the skeleton from the muggle film "A Nightmare Before Christmas". It didn't help that he had grown two inches in about a month, and his shaggy black hair had grown even more. Mrs. Weasley would just about have a heart attack. Now every time he ventured to move (even though all movement was confined to his tiny room), he felt sharp pains shooting up his limbs, through his blood, straight to his heart. It was a terribly painful feeling--some kind of aweful combination between emotional and physical anguish.

This wretched pain lasted for minutes at a time, but Harry welcomed the feeling that came immediately after it. A feeling of complete and utter numbness. A numbness that washed over and seeped through his bones and his brain so that he could not even think--which was the real pain--thinking. Thinking about the three things that had captured his mind and soul into torture.

Firstly, the fact that Dumbledore had kept so much from Harry, and Harry had trouble trusting someone who didn't trust him. Had the old wizard mentioned it before, he may have saved many lives including those of Cedric and....and...Harry could barely even _think_ his name, let alone say it.

So, the second plaguing thought, was...er...Padfoot. Ever since he...well, didn't return from behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries, Harry could do nothing but think of how STUPID he was for not using the mirror his godfather had given him. Had the almost-sixteen-year old done so, his godfather would still be sitting in Grimmauld Place, smiling his cocky grin, his long black hair falling over a once-heartbreaking face. Had Harry practiced his Occlumency, none of it would have happened. Well, none of it except one little tidbit that Dumbledore failed to mention to Harry that was just a _teensy_ bit important. What was it?

To put it bluntly, Harry was either to kill or be killed. The prophecy the young man had heard in Dumbledore's office that fateful night rang in his ears as if it had just happened. **One must die in the hands of the other...Born as the seventh month dies...he has a power the Dark Lord knows not... **_And what would that be, _Harry thought, _the power of having a "_Hero Complex"?

The fact that Harry could not control or change the prophecy is what bothered him most. He knew, as much as he hated the thought, that he'd never be able to match Voldemort in terms of power and skill. So basically, he was doomed. The Boy-Who-Lived has earned and kept his (rather annoying) nickname by a rather long streak of luck, and two friends who stuck by him for Merlin knows WHAT reason.

Alas, Harry's anger at Dumbledore, denial and grief about his godfather's death, and self-doubt of his ability to fulfill the prophecy's claims lead to his feeling unbearably overwhelmed and just about ready to disappear into thin air.

This might explain why Harry Potter didn't hear his door creak open and a petite girl--young woman--around fifteen years old enter, and for a few seconds, speak.

"HARRY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stop yelling, what do you want Aunt Petunia?" Harry replied in an extremely rough, unused voice.

SMACK

"Merlin! You've gone absolutely nutters! I am NOT that vile woman. And get UP, I don't want to have to repeat myself AGAIN, " This time Harry sat up, cringing, and saw a blur of red-auburn hair.

"Ginny?" Harry said.

"No, it's the bloody Grim Reaper. Although it looks like he's paid you a few visits in the last couple of weeks. Have you been eating? No, don't LOOK at me like that. GET UP; you're not brooding anymore," Ginny was glaring with her small hands in tight fists on her hips, her right hand a raw red from slapping Harry.

Harry had had it. "Ginny, stay OUT of this. You have NO idea what I'm going through. Now leave me ALONE--you don't want to get mixed up with a marked man."

"Marked man? Okay, first of all, NO I will NOT leave. Not until you tell me 1. why the bloody hell you haven't responded to our letters and therefore are making Mum cry every night, 2. why you are a 'marked man', and 3. WHY THE BLOODY HELL YOU KEEP FORGETTING THAT I WAS POSSESSED BY YOU-KNOW-WHO WHEN I WAS A MERE ELEVEN YEARS OLD. SO, the sooner you answer me those question, the sooner I'm getting you out of this crazy house and bringing you back to your REAL home: the Burrow, where there are loads of people who LOVE you. So stop your guilt and self-pity trip, welcome to life; it really sucks, but we ALL have to deal with it, so join the club," Ginny's face now matched her hair.

Harry, though fuming, realized he wasn't going to be able to convince this girl to leave, so he just stood there and glared, before his cold green eyes softened, and he smiled what would have been his usually lopsided grin but was now just a shadow. "I--I'm Sorry, Ginny. I just kind of forgot...again.

Ginny's chocolate brown eyes softened as well and her thin lips turned up into a friendly smirk. "How about we clean this dump up a little bit. Scourgify!" she said, and the room was once again in order. She opened the curtains, and Harry ducked out of the blinding light, having dwelled in the darkness for an unhealthy period of time. "There, that's MUCH better," she said brightly, "And if you're wondering where Ron and Hermione are, they're both waiting for you at the Burrow. Oh yes, Happy Birthday!"

"What?" Harry replied daftly.

"Erm...your _birthday_ is today? It's July 31st, Harry. You're sixteen today. Bloody hell, you needed that slap," Ginny had one eyebrow raised.

"Er...Ginny?" Harry asked cautiously, as Ginny packed up his belongings, "Why _did_ you slap me?"

"We all need a slap in the face once in a while Harry, and trust me, you REALLY needed it. Is this your only trunk?" Ginny clearly thought getting slapped in the face was as normal as drinking pumpkin juice, so Harry shrugged.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry"

"Thanks. So, are Ron and Hermione still fighting?" he said, wondering why she wasn't clubbing him over the head for not answering his questions.

"I would be frightened if they weren't. I just wish they would start snogging and get it over with. Merlin. Ready to go?"

Curiosity got the better of him. "I thought you wanted me to answer your questions?" Harry inquired with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I want you to be happy, Harry. And that wasn't possible in this hellhole, so I came to get you out of it. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to Harry, and I understand if you'd rather talk to Hermione and Ron. It's just that--well--I know what it feels like to have Him consume your every thought and dream. So if you ever want to talk, I'm always ready to listen if you need another friend."

There was a pregnant pause until Harry stood up from his now neat bed and took his first real glance at Ginny. In the light, she for some reason looked different to him than she had before--- more comfortable and relaxed around him. Not to mention she was quite pretty, although Harry pushed that thought out of his mind; she was Ron's little sister, that would be too weird to even think about.

"Harry?" Ginny saw that Harry had been staring at her for about two minutes, not that she _really_ minded, but she was starting to get a little bit uncomfortable. "Is there something on my face or something?"

"Wha--oh..er...no. No! Of course not! Your face looks great! I mean, it's alright....I mean...er...let's go, then!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, that, my furry friends, is chapter numero uno. I actually love writing this, so I think I'll keep going, but you know what I love even more? REVIEWS!!! They make my life; pathetic but true. The majority of this chapter was rather dark, but it's going to be a lot lighter as the story moves along. As this is a Harry/Ginny fic, their relationship will preside over most everything, but I do plan to stick a little Ron/Hermione and of course, the things that usually happen in Harry's life. A lot of people write about what they think will happen in the 6th book, and though I will stick with the themes in JK Rowling's books, I am not trying to write in her style or continue her story where she left off. So please PLEASE PLEASE review. I welcome ANYTHING you've got to say to me. If you've got praises, I love you. If you've got flames, I'm a pyromaniac, so I still love you. But I ask you to try your best to offer CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. **

**Much much much love and leprechauns and pineapple juice,**

**India**


	2. Boy in the Bubble

**Disclaimer: Come on, people, if I owned any little piece of the wonderful world of Harry Potter, do you really think I would be writing this story? Well for those of you who think I would, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING sighs, and church-like opera music starts playing; may God BLESS her!. **

**A/N: I'm in desperate need of a beta (for plot-line help more than grammar), so if anyone's interested, please let me know in your review (hint), or email me (check my profile). **

**Sometimes You Just Need a Slap in the Face**

**Chapter 2: Boy in the Bubble**

This chapter is dedicated to** LaurelinElentari **for being my first reviewer, and a very helpful one at that.

**It was a slow day**

**And the sun was beating**

**On the soldiers by the side of the road**

**There was a bright light**

**A shattering of shop windows**

**The bomb in the baby carriage**

**Was wired to the radio**

**These are the days of miracle and wonder**

**This is the long distance call**

**The way the camera follows us in slo-mo**

**The way we look to us all**

**The way we look to a distant constellation**

**That's dying in a corner of the sky**

**These are the days of miracle and wonder**

**And don't cry baby, don't cry**

**Don't cry**

**It's a turn-around jump shot**

**It's everybody jump start**

**It's every generation throws a hero up the pop charts**

**Medicine is magical and magical is art, think of**

**The Boy in the Bubble**

**And the baby with the baboon heart**

**"Boy in the Bubble" by Paul Simon**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley was beaming and crying all at once, her large warm figure squeezing Harry so tight he felt he would explode. "I'm SO glad you're FINALLY here. We were all so WORRIED when you didn't write back--of course, Remus came regularly to check up on you-you wouldn't have recognized him of course--Oh! Would you like some tea, or perhaps---."

"Mum! Give Harry some room, you're cutting off his bloody air supply!" Ron seemed to have grown even taller, if possible, Harry noticed as his red-headed best friend bounded toward him.

"Ronald! Don't curse in my house!" Mrs. Weasley was still smiling, however, as she reprimanded Ron.

"Harry, mate! How's your summer been?" Ron asked, giving Harry a brotherly clap on the back.

"Ron!" A stern, superior voice scolded in a stage whisper. "Remember what we talked about. Hi, Harry. How are you feeling?" Hermione had that incredibly annoying 'I'm really concerned about your emotional health and well-being' look on her face (A/N if you don't know the look I'm talking about, read the books again, my friend).

"Oh, so you've been talking about me have you? Pitying the poor bloody boy-who-lived because he killed his own godfather. Well I hope you've had fun PITYING ME. I, on the other hand, actually have to FEEL the pain. You want to know how my summer's been? DO YOU? Well, it was AWFUL. Not that any of YOU could possibly understand!" With that, Harry bounded up the crooked steps of the Burrow, leaving a sea of red hair and faces gaping behind him.

Hermione stood there, silent tears streaming down her face, stealing perturbed glances at Ron, whose facial color rivaled that of cooked tomato sauce.

Harry, not really knowing which room to go into, just slid down a wall next to a slightly cracked-open door and buried his face in his hand, closing his angry green eyes.

All of the sudden, a small hand grabbed the collar of his t-shirt roughly and dragged him none too apologetically through the ajar door.

Too exhausted to protest, Harry simply looked up to see two narrowed brown eyes and pursed lips, then two tiny fists set on slim hips, and a long mane of red hair. Ginny glared at him relentlessly.

"What do you want?" Harry asked Ginny, trying very hard not to show his fear of her, and nearly failing.

"What do I want? What do I want... Well, let's go through the list, Harry. First of all, I want you to stop treating my family like the scum beneath a bucket of cow manure, and I want you to show them the respect they have ALWAYS shown YOU. Secondly, I want you stop having an angst-fest, and gain some SELF-CONTROL before you REALLY start to irritate me. I also would like you to stop pretending that a) you are the only one who is affected by Voldemort; we ALL are in one way or another and b) that everyone is out to make you feel awful; you seem very able to to that yourself. Lastly, I let the whole "marked man" thing slide because I wanted to get you away from the Dursleys, but I think we would all like to know WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL you are moaning and groaning about," her voice softened, "We can't help you if you keep acting like the boy in a bubble, Harry."

Harry sat up now from his sprawled position on the floor, amazed at how Ginny was able to leave him absolutely speechless, and always seemed to get the better of him. "What bubble?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes narrowed again. "You're almost as bad as Ron, though that would be impossible. I obviously didn't mean a _literal_ bubble. I just meant that you're closing yourself off from the rest of the world, including those who want to help you."

"You don't know--"

"I know _exactly_ why you're doing it,Harry. You feel guilty about everything that's happened to you, and you feel like a-a threat or something to those around you, and you're trying to protect them by pushing them away. But you're only hurting them." Ginny's eyes were deep with concern.

"Trust me; they're better off not knowing me at all."

"But we do know you Harry. Whether you like it or not, we know you and we care about you. And it's our choice to associate with you."

"But why on earth would you want to associate with a person like me? A murderer."

"Because you're _not _a murderer, Harry. Sirius' death is _not _your fault. Sure, you let your emotions override your logic, but that's what we all love about you. You'd do anything and _everything_ to save those you love. You know how many people are like that? Very few, Harry, very _very_ few. And stop worrying about _why _we care for you, _why_ you care for other people, _why_ you--why you're a marked man. You just have to accept what's already happened, fix things where things _can_ be fixed, remember what happened but don't _dwell_ on it, do what you have do, and find a reason to do it that _means_ something to you. Perhaps then you could enjoy life a little more, hm?"

Harry was appalled at Ginny's apparent wisdom and had quite a bit of trouble finding the words. "Er..right. Yes, maybe. Well, that's a lot to think about isn't it."

"Ok, well, eat now, think later, you're so thin you're practically transparent," Ginny was looking at Harry with a smirk playing on her face.

As Ginny gave Harry her hand to help him off the floor, Harry thought, _How does she know everything I'm thinking and feeling right now? It's almost spooky, it's like--._

"Tom Riddle."

"What?" Harry was shaken out of his reverie by both this comment and Ginny letting go of his hand, which he did not even realize he had still been holding.

"Tom Riddle. That's how I know. I am right? You know I am." (A ginormous cookie to whoever can tell me what the last two sentences are from :)

Harry followed Ginny down the wobbly staircase, feeling all the more at home, and longing to find out more about this mysterious but incredibly strong girl who he hadn't seen though she'd been there all along.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yay!!! End of chapter two. I think I may be getting the hang of this writing thing. IIIIIII LIKE IT!!! Anyhoo, what I do like EVEN more? The leprechaun children inside my head yell "REVIEWS!!!" That's right, kids, I love reviews. So por favor, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Whatever (hopefully constructive) comment you've got to make, please let me know, young jetti. I'll post chapter three hopefully tomorrow, it depends on if my muse pays me a friendly visit or not.**


	3. Good Love

**Sometimes You Just Need a Slap in the Face**

**Chapter 3: Good Love**

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Harry Potter. Got it? Goody gum drops.**

**(A/N: I just received a review from a certain reader (you'll know who you are in about 0.5 seconds) who suggested that Ginny Weasley is a callous bitch, and using more expletives, proceeded to explain to me why Ginny cannot possibly understand ANYTHING that Harry is going through and so has no license to yell at or slap Harry. I truly appreciate you taking the time to give me such lengthy feedback, my friend. Here's a tip: if you don't like my story, DON'T BLOODY READ IT. I would prefer if you would criticize my writing style rather than my subject matter (unless you plan to be my plot beta.) It's fanfiction, for goodness sake; if you want JK Rowling, then read the books themselves. **

**For all my other reviewers, thank you _very_ much; I love you people. This chappie focuses a bit more on the lovely golden trio.)**

**P.S. Song lyrics are in bold italics.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Good love will make you cry**_

_**Good love will last until you die**_

After all the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had eaten lunch (Harry had wolfed down even more than Ron, which was really saying something), Ginny went back up to her room, and the twins scurried upstairs talking in hushed tones with identical grins on their faces.

Hermione kept stealing glances at Ron again, as Ron kept on opening and closing his mouth, trying to break the awkward silence between the three best friends.

_**When I woke up this morning**_

_**Autumn leaves just pass me by**_

"Can we talk?" All three spoke at the same time.

"You go first."

"No you go."

"Let's go out into the garden," Hermione finally spoke on her own, "I think we all need some fresh air anyhow."

They walked out into recently degnomed green bushy garden of the Burrow.

_**Saw this couple just crying**_

_**And in my mind I wonder why**_

"Harry--we're really sorry if it seemed like we were pitying you. We honestly just wanted to know how you're feeling after--well--after everything that's happened. Obviously you wouldn't be happy or anything, but we still care about you and want to help you as much as we can. Don't we, Ron?" Hermione glared unapologetically at Ron.

_**I could tell it was special**_

'_**cause something felt so true yeah**_

"Er...yeah...I'm sorry for being...well...I'm sorry if I made you angry or anything. But--you don't have to blow up at us all the time. We're just trying to help, ya know," Ron wasn't looking directly at Harry; his face was slightly red and he seemed to be staring intently at a spot just beyond his left shoulder.

_**That's the thing about true love**_

_**That is the way I wanna be happy with you**_

"Listen, Ron, Hermione, I have something really important to tell you both. But first, I'm really sorry I keep blowing up at you two--at everyone. I guess I don't have much self control. Look--I was talking to Ginny today and she made me realize--rather forcefully, actually--that I've been really selfish. It's just that I've been feeling a lot of pain, and I never know whether or not I want to be around people, so I'm mostly just confused. It's so difficult for me to imagine life without--without---without Sirius. But for the record, I..er...I really appreciate you two and the fact that you've never...I dunno...ditched me or something." Harry was now beet red--he was not used to being so open, but it felt good to be honest anyway.

_**Good love will make you cry**_

_**Good love will last until you die**_

Hermione's large brown eyes were gleaming with tears now. "Oh, Harry--we would _never ever_ ditch you. "

Ron finally looked up into Harry's green eyes. "Yeah, mate, I mean...what are best friends for? One thing, though---why on earth were you talking to _Ginny_ of all people, and what exactly did she do to you."

Now it was Harry's turn to look away. "Oh, it's not important..," Then, seeing Ron's eyes darken with anger, Harry gave in, "Well, actually, she--she slapped me. Not really hard or anything! Just--back at the Dursley's, It was my fault, really--I was acting all spacey and--"

"Well of COURSE you were acting all spacey! What did she expect? I'll go talk to her. I'll go and--"

"Ronald! Do you EVER listen? Harry still has something really important to tell us." Hermione glanced at Harry as if asking for forgiveness, leaving a sputtering Ron rather angry. "Well, go on then, Harry. Tell us."

_**Now I'm speaking as a woman**_

_**Raised with a mother's love**_

Harry tried to find the right place to start. He glanced around the garden to make sure no one would overhear them, and lowered his voice. "Alright. After--after the Department of Mysteries, I came back to Professor Dumbledore's office, right? Well, he began to look really tired--I'd never seen him look so _weary_. Anyway, he said he had something to tell me that he was supposed to have told me when I first came to Hogwarts. I went all mad at him and started throwing stuff, but he wouldn't let me out of his office, so I gave up and sat down. Then he got out his Pensieve, and showed me his thoughts. He was in the Hog's Head (A/N you know, the really dodgy pub in OotP.) And was interviewing--it was so weird--he was interviewing Trelawney for the spot as Divination professor. He was about to leave when her voice got all deep and husky, and she looked like she was being possessed. She said, "Born as the seventh month dies, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who thrice defied him." Then she said that this person would, "Have a power the Dark Lord knows not" and that "neither can live while the other survives." Harry paused to look at Hermione and Ron's faces.

_**She said you better recognize**_

_**The truth from lies**_

Ron's had one eyebrow raised. "So, what does that mean?"

_**It's in the eyes**_

_**Gotta look beyond what you see**_

_**It's so much deeper that visually**_

"Oh HONESTLY Ron. It means...it means...Oh Harry..." Hermione was now openly crying, "I'm so so sorry."

"It's--it's alright, I mean, I suppose it's not, but--" Dealing with crying girls had never been one of Harry's fortes (A/N think Cho.)

_**Let's come together just you and me**_

_**Look and see through the trees**_

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE FILL ME IN HERE?" Ron was absolutely fuming, his face bright red. Harry was surprised smoke wasn't coming out of his ears.

_**The journey of**_

_**Good love will make you cry**_

_**Good love will last until you die**_

By now Harry's throat was exceptionally tight, and his eyes uncontrollably moist. "It means I have to be the one to kill Voldemort (Ron cringed and Hermione flinched). If I don't kill him, no one else can. It means that if I don't kill him, he'll kill me. He'll probably kill everybody, for that matter. Apparently, the only other person it could have been was Neville. His parents defied Voldemort (cringe) three times as well. But, Trelawney also said Voldemort (cringe) would mark the one in the prophecy as his equal. Dumbledore said that's what my scar is all about. So, yeah, that--that pretty much sums it up."

_**Love can make you warm**_

_**Or it can make you very cold**_

Ron was gaping, and seemed to be having a great deal of trouble finding words. "Oh." Was all he said.

_**If you listen to your heart**_

_**The truth will unfold**_

Hermione looked half intrigued, half in despair. "Kill or be killed. You can do this Harry. We'll be fighting right beside you."

_**When you find that honey, honey**_

_**That touches you on sight**_

Harry's face was wet--he must have been sweating from the summer heat. "Look, you guys, I don't expect you to help me or anything. So don't feel pressured to--"

"Are you crazy, mate, of course we're going to help you." Ron, putting all 'manliness' aside, enveloped Harry in a strong embrace.

Hermione joined the embrace and said, "That's it, Harry. It's OK to cry. We'll never leave you. Because we love you."

_**You should never fight that feeling**_

'_**cause good love's so right**_

For the first time, Harry realized that he was not sweating, but crying. And for the first time, he realized that that was the first time his best friends had been that open about their love for him. Hearing the words themselves combined with finally telling them about the prophecy lifted a fifty pound weight off of his shoulders that he didn't even know was there. As he and his two best friends held each other, Harry knew for sure that despite all of the unlucky incidents in his life, he was one of the luckiest people in the world for having friends and a family--the Weasleys--who loved him so much. Sure, Sirius' death still hurt like hell, and the prophecy was a lot to deal with, but any burden is much easier to bear when you have people by your side who are willing to bear it with you.

_**Good love will make you cry**_

_**Good love will last until you die**_

_**"Good Love" by Lucy Pearl (whatever happened to them?)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Awwww....isn't that sweet. Alrighty then peeps. There is chapter numero tres for you. Sorry if I made a lot of grammar mistakes or something--I'm still looking for a beta. I started writing this lovely chappie at around midnight, which is a little crazy, but I had to; my muse made me do it! That and the little leprechaun children inside my head. jk...sort of. lol. **

**Please please please REVIEW!!!!! If I ever become really really rich I send you a lovely care package with cookies???!!!! lol. nighty night.**

**Much love and a moose,**

**India**


	4. Everybody Got Their Something

**Disclaimer: What do _you _think? Well, I'll tell you just in case. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Oh my goodness gracious!!! I love all of you who reviewed, you make my life. **

**Black Padfoot: **Thank you so much for your review; I'm glad you like my story. I would love for you to be my grammar beta! It doesn't matter that you haven't done it before; you've got to start somewhere!

**Jalisco-psyche:** Ginny's one of my favorite characters too: I relate to her the most, I think. I will try to pump out as many chapters as I possibly can, but I'm leaving for Brazil tomorrow evening tear, i'll miss writing, so I won't update for 10 days after that probably, but then I'll be back on track.

**peppy132**: I'm so glad you like the song lyrics! What's your favorite kind of cookie? Just so I know, just in case I really do become famous (lol) and send you a care package.

**LiLy MaLfOy13: **I'm really glad you love it!

**Angel St. James: **I'm so incredibly honoured and happy that you like my story! I'm going to update as frequently as I possibly can. Unfortunately, I'm leaving for holiday in Brazil tomorrow evening, so I won't be able to update for 10 days. After that, my school year starts, and it's a little intense, but I am still quite the procrastinator on homework, so I will update at least every weekend. Thanks for the lengthy review, and for defending my writing like that. I appreciate it more than I can say. You made my day.

**furtivelook:** I totally agree with your assessment of Ginny in Rowling's books, and I'm really glad you enjoy my story!

**Penelope Richmond: **Thanks so much for your review and for offering to be my beta. I'll email you, though I don't exactly know how the whole beta thing works; do I email you my story or something? We'll try it on the next chapter. Thanks!

**Joyrider:** Sorry I didn't mention you in the last chapter. Thanks for reading!

**On with the story.....**

**Sometimes You Just Need a Slap in the Face**

**Chapter 4: Everything Got Their Something**

_**My face to the sky**_

_**Dreaming about just how high**_

Harry lay on the extra bed in Ron's orange Chudley Cannon poster-covered room. It was around half past five in the morning, and the raven-haired boy was certain no-one else was awake at this ungodly hour.

He had been awake for an hour, thinking about everything that had happened in the unusually eventful day that had just past.

_**I could go and I'll know**_

_**When I finally get there**_

While he was sleeping, he had dreamt of Sirius. He kept seeing his godfather fall behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries, his face thrice magnified, a look of pure shock only beginning to wash away the smirk that was meant to mock Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry had woken up sweating profusely, his eyes wet with pending tears.

_**Taking of my glasses**_

_**Sun pokes through my lashes**_

Though it had greatly helped to reveal the cause of his pain to Hermione and Ron, Harry still felt every ounce of the shock. fear, and grief--especially in his dreams. Nevertheless, having nightmares about Sirius was better than having nightmares about Voldemort.

Harry slowly, tactfully rose from his bed, taking care not to wake Ron or anyone else in the house. He felt like going outside--getting away from the thoughts and dreams that plagued him. Not to mention it was getting rather boring to have the same dreams over and over again. He needed a distraction.

_**And somehow I know**_

_**There's a time for every star to shine**_

As absorbed in his thoughts as he was, he didn't notice the small redhead staring out the window of the Burrow's kitchen, drinking a cup of tea.

"Early riser, are you?" Ginny said without even looking at the boy nearly standing beside her, but with a playful smirk on her face.

_**Everybody got their something**_

Harry started, nearly tripping and falling on to the girl before him. "Ginny! I didn't know you were here. Sorry."

"That's alright, I suppose, Harry. But watch where you're going next time. Honestly, you have very little tact for such a good seeker." Ginny still had her back to Harry, so he could not see the gleam of mirth in her deep brown eyes.

_**Everybody got their something**_

"Oh..er.." Harry was taken aback. "I'm so sorry Ginny, I didn't mean--I'll just go back upstairs then." He flushed profusely.

"Harry! I'm only joking! I suppose living with Fred and George has made me joke around too much for my own good." She turned around to look at Harry now, a huge smile her face.

_**Make you smile like an itty bitty child**_

A grin slid on to Harry's face as well now, he realizing that her humor was going to take some getting used to. "Why'd you wake up so early?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm always awake around this time every day. It's mostly so that I can get a little bit of peace and quiet in before my crazy family is out and about, driving _me_ insane." Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's sort of to collect myself, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can understand that," Harry replied.

**_People keeping score_**

_**Say better hurry up and get yours**_

"Listen--d'you fancy a run? I was just going to run along the creek and to the lake and back. It's a great trail," Ginny said, her expression more businesslike now.

"Er...sure. Sure, I could use some exercise, I suppose, " Harry said. His eyes took on a mischievous sparkle. "That is, if you can keep up with me."

_**Cause somebody else get your spot**_

_**Before you even dropped**_

"Is that a challenge? I love challenges. Let's go, then. I imagine you'll want to get it over with--seeing as how you're about to lose," Ginny said as her eyes narrowed playfully, one thin eyebrow raised.

Harry made to exit through the front door out into the garden, but Ginny stopped him.

"We'll go out the back door," she said, "My, my...you're already losing, and we haven't even started running!"

_**Seek and you shall find**_

Harry laughed and followed her out of the back door.

_Wow, _Harry thought as he jogged along the stream, quickly glancing at Ginny now and then to make sure he was going in the right direction, _this path really _is _amazing. Why haven't I ever seen it before? I'll ask Ginny, I guess._ He waited awhile before asking, however, seeing the serene look on Ginny's freckled face, and decided to observe his surroundings for the time being.

_**Everything in my own sweet time**_

They were running next to a gently flowing stream that was as clear as the summer's day itself. There were little black fish swimming down the stream, bumping into each other occasionally. Large toads were leaping from rock to rock in the stream, croaking their little hearts out at regular intervals.

Looming overhead, swaying in the slight cool breeze, were enormous trees of every kind, it seemed, their green leafed-branches extending to create a canopy over the stream and the two runners. It was gorgeous.

_**I'll take my chances**_

_**With what I believe is only mine**_

"Harry? We're here." Ginny was giving him an odd look, probably due to the fact that he was gaping, mouth open, around at the trees, his eyes smiling (A/N I know eyes don't actually smile, but it means there's joy in his eyes.)

_**Busy holding on**_

_**So the roof don't fly**_

"Harry?"

"Yeah? Oh sorry. This place really is amazing. Thanks, Ginny."

_**Keep you from moving on**_

_**So get it right**_

They had just arrived at a small lake that was as clear as the stream, but with moss growing all along the perimeter of it.

_**Turn the tide over**_

Ginny smirked. "By the way, just for the record, I won. You were so busy gazing dreamily at the scenery that you ran at approximately the speed of a snail."

_**Like a love song**_

_**Like a butterfly**_

Harry grinned back in challenge, "Oh, but the race isn't over yet. We still have to go back."

"Hm...very true, Potter. But first I want to take a quick look at the lake. You know--see if I see any new creatures or something." Ginny had a very odd sparkle in her eyes.

_**Believe if you hand it over**_

_**You'll come out all right**_

"Er, alright then. I'll just stay here and--" but he could not finish his sentence, because at that very moment, there was a large splash of water, and no sign of Ginny.

_**Everybody got their something**_

"Ginny? Ginny? Where have you gone?" Harry walked to the edge of the lake, then yelped as a firm hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the water.

_**Everybody got their something**_

_**Make you smile like an itty bitty child**_

"HA! I got you yet AGAIN, Potter! Honestly, you should have seen the look on your face. You looked like the giant squid was about to eat you or something!" Ginny was laughing uncontrollably, so hard in fact, that tears began to stream down her face, mixing with the fresh water of the lake.

_**Illuminate the silly things**_

_**Shed some light on all that's wrong**_

"Ha, ha, very tricky of you. Well, if you're going to play dirty like that, I suppose I'll just have to beat you at your own game," Harry looked calculatingly at Ginny, she trying to subside her laughter (and failing miserably.) "Ok then...race you back to the Burrow!" With that he bolted out of the water and began to sprint back along the stream.

_**Everybody need it sometime**_

_**Sometimes the only thing you got**_

Ginny narrowed her eyes, then rose to follow him--and hopefully beat him, for the sake of her own ego. "I'm coming after you, Potter! Better watch out!!!"

As they neared the Burrow, both Ginny and Harry were breathing in gasps, longing for a sufficient gulp of air. Harry was still slightly ahead of her, but it was only a matter of time before his legs gave out.

_**Is what makes you feel like**_

_**You're something else altogether**_

It seemed that Ginny may just win, she put all her effort into making up the difference in the length of both runners' legs, and she reached to open the back door of the Burrow when---

BAM!!!

Someone opened the door from inside and Ginny smacked right into it. First she saw stars, then she fell straight back on her hands, the impact forcing her to roll over onto her side, her arms covering her face.

Mr. Weasley, who had just opened the door, looked around in front of him, and assuming that the sounds must have been birds, went back inside to prepare for work at the Ministry, gently shutting the door.

_**You have everything don't need**_

_**Another reason to be something**_

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Harry said, extremely worried, as Ginny was curled up on the grass, her back shaking silently. He grasped he shoulder and turned her over, his worried expression turning into an amused half-grin.

Ginny was laughing, not crying. She was laughing hysterically, and now Harry was a little bit worried that she had gotten some kind of concussion when she hit the door.

_**I've been on a ride**_

She looked at Harry. "Oh! Oh, that was hilarious. I was just running, and I wasn't looking 'cause I wanted to beat you, and then the door hit me! And the funniest part is," she was gasping for breath between both laughs and words, "I DID beat you!!!" Tears of mirth were rolling out from her chocolate eyes, down her red cheeks, and were falling onto her t-shirt.

_**And caught up in the landslide**_

Harry was puzzled at first, but then began to laugh, mostly because she found this so hilarious. He had never known anyone who was able to make a joke out of everything--except perhaps Fred and George, that is.

_**But I'm gonna spread my wings and fly...**_

Soon they were both cracking up and writhing all over the grass in glee.

When their laughs died down, Harry said, "Wow. I haven't laughed like that in---_ever_, really. Thanks for letting me run with you. It was good--got my mind of Siri.....things."

_**Everybody got their something**_

Ginny had a soft smile on her face, but her eyes were full of concern. "My offer from yesterday still stands, Harry. You can talk to me about it...only if you want to, that is. But anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed running, it has the same effect on me. You can come with me every morning, if you like."

_**Everybody got their something**_

Harry nodded silently, and there was a comfortable silence before he said, "Alright then. Yeah, that'd be good. Thanks."

Ginny rose from the ground and said, "No problem at all." She then held out her hand as if to help him off the ground.

_**Make you smile like an itty bitty child**_

He took her hand, then nearly had a heart attack when the hand came clear off her arm.

"Wha--?" Harry sputtered.

"Ha! You fell for my trick AGAIN. 'Nearly Real' fake hand. One of Fred and George's new creations. It's a hit at parties." Ginny was beaming, her eyes full of amusement.

_**There's a time for every star**_

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! Very clever, though, I'll hand that to you." Harry, too, was grinning.

"Let's go inside, before Ron wakes up and wreaks even more havoc upon this house."

Harry laughed and followed Ginny inside, only to see his two best friends, oblivious to the rest of the world, snogging like their lives depended on it.

_**There's a time for every star**_

_**"Everybody Got Their Something" by Nikka Costa**_

**A/N: Dun dun dun..... There was chapter 4! It felt like it was really long, but it's probably not. Sorry if this wasn't the most eventful chapter, but I thought it was cute; I felt it needed to lighten up a tad bit. In case you're wondering, I didn't just drop the whole idea of Harry's birthday; I just wanted to move on to more important things. Like fluff!!! lol...jk. Anyhoo, as it turns out, I'm going to Brazil tomorrow _morning_ instead of the evening, so I'm afraid there probably won't be an update for another ten days eek. But I WILL be back, my furry friends. Never fear! jk lol. Okees, cheerio, then, and remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Bittersweet Symphony

**Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling and/or owned anything she created, I wouldn't**

**be sitting here wallowing in my pitiful existence.**

**Freya4: I'm really flattered that you think my portrayal of Ginny is valid. Thanks!**

**86uiyig: thank you so much! your reviews make me so happy!**

**Joyrider: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully this one will be up to scratch.**

**Sabin Strohem-Moss: I'm glad you loved the fluff-I'm such a hopeless romantic lol.**

**peppy132: Thanks for continuing to read my story! I appreciate it more than I can say.**

**Sometimes You Just Need a Slap in the Face**

**Chapter 5: Bittersweet Symphony**

**'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life**

**Try to make ends meet**

**You're a slave to money then you die**

"Er...I...we...I can explain!" Ron and Hermione both sputtered at the same time, their faces an equal shade of crimson.

Ginny's face was screwed up in an very fierce attempt not to laugh. She took at deep smiling breath and said, "I'd like to think that was explanation enough." Then seeing the lingering look of utter surprise on Harry's face, she lied, "Well-I need to go finish my Tranfiguration essay," and walked briskly up the steps to her room.

**I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down**

**You know the one that takes you to the places**

**where all the veins meet yeah,**

Harry now looked more curious than angry. "So...how long has this been going on?"

**No change, I can change**

**I can change, I can change**

A touch of fear flashed across Hermione's face. "Harry, we're really sorry. After the Department of Mysteries, I think Ron and I realized that we could have lost each other there, and that our relationship is a little more than platonic," she said.

**But I'm here in my mold**

**I am here in my mold**

**But I'm a million different people**

**from one day to the next**

Ron's face was still beat red, and his voice was laden with dread. "Harry, mate-we just didn't want-we knew you already had a lot on your shoulders-and that was even before we knew about the prophecy!"

**I can't change my mold**

**No, no, no, no, no**

Harry narrowed his eyes. "But why did you keep it from me? It's not like I would've gotten angry or anything!"

**Well I never pray**

**But tonight I'm on my knees yeah**

Ron and Hermione gave each other the same skeptical glance.

Harry continued, "I mean, of course I'd be a little surprised, but it's not like I didn't see it coming."

**I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah**

**I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now**

**But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now**

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You saw it coming?"

**No change, I can change**

**I can change, I can change**

"Hermione, anyone who couldn't tell after fourth year that you and Ron liked each other must have been blind, deaf, mute. On second thought-they'd have to be mentally dead." The corners of Harry's lips turned up slightly.

**But I'm here in my mold**

**I am here in my mold**

**And I'm a million different people**

**from one day to the next**

Relief washed over Ron's increasingly red face. "So, you're not mad at us?"

**I can't change my mold**

**No, no, no, no, no**

"Well-I still want you to tell me when exactly you were planning on letting me know."

**I can't change**

**I can't change**

"The thing is, Harry," Hermione started, "we hadn't really planned on the whole prophecy event. Now don't get angry, Harry, but if you'd just told us the prophecy before, Ron and I would have felt a lot more comfortable telling you-it always seemed like you were keeping something from us."

**'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life**

**Try to make ends meet**

"I ALREADY TOLD-" Harry began, then took a deep breath and continued, "Look, what's done is done. I'm happy you two finally realized your feelings for each other. Really-I couldn't think of anything better." Though Harry was smiling, his eyes betrayed his hopeful words.

**Try to find some money then you die**

**I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down**

Ron beamed, "Thanks, mate! Thanks a lot!"

**You know the one that takes you to the places**

**where all the things meet yeah**

Hermione, however, knew Harry was again hiding something, but smiled anyway. "Thank you for understanding Harry."

**You know I can change, I can change**

**I can change, I can change**

**But I'm here in my mold**

**I am here in my mold**

As Harry walked upstairs to the room he and Ron shared, he heard Hermione's voice.

"Now, where were we?"

**And I'm a million different people**

**from one day to the next**

Locking the door to the room, Harry sat on the edge of the bed and thought.

**I can't change my mold**

**No, no, no, no, no**

Not of Sirius. Not of the Department of Mysteries or the prophecy. Not even of Hermione and Ron.

**I can't change my mold**

**no, no, no, no, no,**

**I can't change**

Harry thought about Ginny. He didn't try to, but the thoughts just came. Their run that morning, Ginny pulling him into the lake, Ginny with the joke hand. The thoughts and memories were for the most part platonic (A/N I know, I know, I bet I got your hopes up, sorry.)

**Can't change my body,**

**no, no, no**

_I just can't think up anyone else to talk to, _Harry thought, _now that Ron and Hermione are together. I know they want things to be same, but that's not possible. I really _am_on my own now._

**I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down**

With that thought, Harry went to the next room over (A/N, I don't know the exact placement of Ginny's room) and knocked on the door.

**I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down**

"Come in," said a smooth, solemn voice.

**Been down**

Harry slowly creaked open the heavy door to see a Ginny sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed, her head down, writing in a small journal. As she raised her head, Harry recognized the look in her eyes as one he hadn't seen in her for over two years-vulnerability.

**Ever been down**

Ginny saw that it was Harry who entered, and assumed her usual warm demeanor. "Hello, Harry. What's up? Come on in, don't just stand there, go on, sit."

Harry walked over to the edge of her bed and sat on it awkwardly. "Ginny-I just realized about a minute ago that you're a person."

**Ever been down**

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You just realized that I'm a person," she repeated. "Well, that's one I haven't heard before."

**Ever been down**

Seeing that Ginny was failing to mask the hurt in her eyes, Harry hurried, "I didn't mean-I-I just meant that now that Ron and Hermione are together, I finally realized that I _am_ alone. I was starting to get all...you know...sad, but then I remembered what you said about how I could always come and talk to you. So-here I am."

**Ever been down**

Ginny blinked. "So, basically what you're saying is Ron and Hermione won't be available for a a while, and I'm the next best thing, so I'll have to do for now." Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Ginny cut him off. "No, Harry. I understand, I really do. I was stupid to think you'd actually want to talk to me even if you did have other options, but I keep my promises. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

**Have you ever been down?**

Harry eyes accentuated the sullenness in his unwavering voice. "Well, by 'I realized you are a person' I just mean that I really trust you, and you've been so good to me in these last couple of days, so I owe it to you to tell you about the prophecy."

To Harry's surprise, after he finished telling Ginny about the prophecy, she simply hugged him without a word.

_Well, I'm glad Harry trusts me enough to know that I can understand him and will be there for him, _Ginny thought after Harry had left, _but I still can't help wishing he thought of me as more than a human pillow. Bittersweet, isn't it?_

**Have you ever been down?**

**"Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry this one took so incredibly long. It comes with a story. So I got back from Brazil, then packed at home in California, then flew to the other side of the country on the same day. I started school on that same day. My schedule is SO CRAZY. On top of that, I can't remember anything I learned last year. Basically, I'm doomed.**

**However, never fear, because I will never give up fanfiction. I'm still going to try to update every weekend, but please forgive me if I skip a weekend or something.**

**I can never fully express how much I LOVE you all for reading, and even more fore reviewing-it makes my life bearable.**

**Much love,**

**India**


	6. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: For the five billion four million seven hundred twenty six thousand, three-hundred and eighty-ninth time, I do not own ANYTHING.**

**Penelope Richmond: **no problem...life happens lol. thanks for reviewing. I have a beta now, but I suppose you can never have too many. :)

**Lily Dwarf: **thank you! i hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Black Padfoot: **once again you brighten my day with your review! thanks!

**Sabine Strohem-Moss: **thanks...HG-ness is my fav. thing to write! :) by the way, cool name!

**peppy132: **thanks for keeping up with my story! it means so much to me that it's one of your favorites!

**A/N: Angsty chappie ahead, but you know you love it anyway. ;)**

**Sometimes You Just Need a Slap in the Face**

**Chapter 6: Beautiful**

**Dedicated to my wonderful beta: Andy (Black Padfoot)**

_**If I was beautiful like you**_

_knock, knock. _"Who is it?" Ginny asked, clutching her journal protectively, anticipating having to hide it.

A deep, placid voice answered, "It's Harry."

_**All the things I would do**_

For the past two weeks since he arrived at the Burrow and since Ron and Hermione had openly expressed their feeling for each other, Harry had come into Ginny's room before dawn, and they would talk until their morning run.

_**Those not so blessed would be crying out murder**_

Usually they talked about Quidditch, or some new joke Fred and George had come up with, or something else to ease both of their minds. But today was different.

_**And I'd just laugh and get away with it too**_

_**Like you do**_

Harry, as usual, sat on the edge of Ginny's cushy bed, quietly smiling at her at she made to put her journal away. He put his hand on top of hers, which was still holding the book just above the bedside table. "Er...if you don't mind, Ginny, may I ask what you're always writing in that diary?"

_**If I was beautiful like you**_

_**I would never be at fault**_

Ginny blushed slightly at the physical contact, and rather harshly took the book back from Harry's hands, placing it underneath her bed. "It's not a diary, Harry, it's more of a journal," she said hurriedly.

_**I'd walk in the rain between the rain drops**_

_**Bringing traffic to a halt**_

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Erm, I'm sorry, but what's the difference?"

_**But that would never be**_

_**That would never ever be**_

Ginny sighed curtly in impatience; she was hoping Harry would never develop a curiosity in her frequent writing, but it was too late now. She decided to be frank with him. "The difference, Harry, is that a diary is what I kept in my first year of Hogwarts. A diary is what Tom Riddle used to trick a stupid little naive girl into nearly killing her fellow students. A journal is just where I record things--it can't come to life. It's just a book." Her eyes were now out of focus and glistening with tears she was fighting very hard to hold back.

_**Cause I'm not beautiful like you**_

_**I'm beautiful like me, beautiful like me**_

Harry's eyes deepened in concern. "You don't still blame yourself for that, do you?"

_**If I was beautiful like you**_

_**I'd be quick to assume**_

_**they'd do anything to please me, why not**_

_**I see their reaction when you walk into the room**_

Ginny snorted. "Look who's talking. And no, I don't blame myself for it, not now anyway, but when V--Tom possesses you the memories don't just disappear. They stay with you forever. I have dreams every night about--never-mind." Her brown eyes were looking at her bedspread, but flitted upward briefly to catch the expression on Harry's face.

_**But that would never be**_

_**That would never ever be**_

_**Cause I'm not beautiful like you**_

Harry studied her chocolate glistening eyes carefully, taking in every word she had just said. "I have dreams about Voldemort too, Ginny--" she flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, " Why don't you just say his name? He was controlling you for a year, it's not like you're not familiar with him or something." Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he realized the cruelty of the words he had just said, and immediately wished he could take them back.

_**I'm beautiful like me, beautiful like me**_

_**Beautiful, beautiful like me**_

_**Like me, Like me...**_

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously. "How very observant of you, Harry. You're right; he did control me for a year. And I can say it. I can say V-V-Voldemort. But I won't pretend I'm not afraid Harry, I can't and I won't." The tears in her eyes were overflowing, ready to fall at any given moment. "I was going to give you another lecture about how you should be more sensitive, but you know what? I won't. Because maybe I'm the one who should be more like you. Is that what you want? Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not Harry James Potter. I'm not the one who has the capability to save the entire wizarding world. I'm just another silly little girl Harry, is that what you think? That I'm too silly to get over a little incident like the one in my first year?"

_**If I was beautiful like you**_

_**I'd have so many friends**_

_**All fighting for my time to be next in line**_

_**So if I hurt one, I wouldn't have to make amends**_

Harry was desperate, his mouth opening and closing, trying to find the most remedial words. "Ginny-I-I-don't at all think you're a silly little girl. I think you're an amazing girl--young woman--" he blushed profusely, "And if I ever gave you the impression that I thought you were anything less than remarkable, then I'm the silly one. I don't think I've ever had more in common with anyone else than I do with you; I really respect you, Ginny. And about the whole Voldemort thing, I only meant that I know you're strong enough to overcome your fears about--"

_**That would never be**_

_**That would never ever be**_

"Don't, Harry. Just stop. You can't do this to me. It's too confusing. Look, maybe I'm _not_ actually strong enough to say His name with as much care with which you say it, and maybe I can't deal with as much pain as you can, and maybe I can never be nearly as much as you, the one and only Harry Potter, and maybe I have too many fears, but I'm still Ginny. I am Ginny Weasley, and I know who that is now and I won't let anyone change that. So there's no need to flatter me Harry, I know my own faults, but that's just me. Neither you nor anyone else can change that." Tears were now pouring down the small red-headed girl's delicate face, making her look to Harry like a broken angel.

_**Cause I'm not beautiful like you**_

_**I'm not beautiful like you**_

Before hurrying out of her room, Ginny reached quickly underneath her bed and tossed the journal that had started the whole argument at Harry, leaving him sitting there, absolutely speechless, and unable to move an inch.

_**I'm not beautiful like you**_

Ginny hurried down the stairs to see her Mum coming through the front door, looking a complete wreck, her hair tousled, and tears streaming down her cheeks.

_**I'm beautiful like me**_

"Mum?" Ginny's hoarse voice quivered.

"Ginny, dear...Gringott's was attacked today. Bill was severely injured. It was death eaters. He's at St. Mungos right now."

_**Beautiful like me, beautiful like me**_

In that moment, all worries about which way her relationship with Harry was going evaporated, and she was just Ginny Weasley, a fifteen year old witch, sobbing into the arms of her equally devastated mother.

_**I'm beautiful like me, I'm beautiful like me.**_

_**"Beautiful" by Joydrop**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Next week we will find out a) how Bill is doing and b) why Ginny keeps ignoring Harry's advances. Have patience, my friends, the romance IS COMING. I can't wait! I ask for at least ten more reviews, please, because I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!! I LIVE off of them people, so please don't cut my lifeline. lol, oh...how I love being dramatic. In your review, please state your favorite place in the world (be it a country or a corner of your room.) I had a dream that I asked that in my a/n, so I will. :) Have a lovely day, and REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**


	7. Fear

**Disclaimer: My wildest of wild dreams is that I could own the magnificent world of Harry Potter, but unfortunately for me, that is a dream that will not come true.**

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer: **I sometimes wish I could read minds, but then again, I kind of enjoy being trapped inside my crazy head. Lol. I'm really overjoyed that you love my story...I think you'll get a pretty good idea from this chapter when Harry and Ginny are going to get...Er...closer. I'm trying to develop a bit more plotline, but I also am obsessed with Harry/Ginny, so I won't forget. Thanks!

**Natalie: **Thanks! Ooo...Athens, sounds amazing!

**peppy132: **It's cool that you like that song; I sometimes worry that the songs I put up are too obscure. Your favorite place is a lot like mine, I'm such a dreamer too.

**lucugirl07: **Thanks so much for reading my story! Here's the update!

**Sabine Strohem-Moss: **lol you make me laugh. Thanks-I had a scratch of trouble writing that conversation, glad it turned out well.

**Penelope Richmond: **I really, really, really appreciate your offer to be a beta for me, and thanks once again for your review! I didn't even really plan for it to be a songfic, it just kinda flowed that way. I'm glad you like it!

**A/N: Thanks once again to my beautiful beta Black Padfoot: you are wonderful. And before we start then chapter just get ON with it, India! my favorite place is right smack in the middle of a waterfall in Foz do Iguazu, in Brazil.**

**Drum-roll please...**

**Sometimes You Just Need a Slap in the Face**

**Chapter 7: Fear**

**_Morning smiles_**

A tall, thin, redheaded figure lay silently on the white bed in the small room in St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Bill Weasley had to use all the effort in his body just to open his eyes. He managed to open one swollen eye, and was greeted with the image of six blurry reddish figures and two blurry brownish figures.

**_Like the face_**

**_Of a newborn child_**

"Mum?" Bill's voice was incredibly hoarse, the words scratching at his throat as he spoke them.

**_Innocent unknowing._**

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley ran towards her eldest son, tears flowing down her plump cheeks, unsure of whether hugging him would do further physical damage. "Oh, Bill, love, I'm so sorry this happened to you!" The Weasley mother was now sobbing quite freely.

**_Winter's end_**

**_Promises_**

**_Of a long lost friend._**

The oldest son reached up a shaking arm and laid his bandaged wand hand on his mother's shoulder. "It's O.K. Mum, I'm fine now."

**_Speaks to me of comfort_**

"No! You're not fine! Oh, and Charlie's not here yet, and- You were nearly killed! I don't know if I can stand watching my children get hurt like this-"

"But I didn't get killed, Mum, I'm right here," Bill tried a soothing tone but it came out as more of a rasp.

**_But I fear_**

**_I have nothing to give._**

In a dark corner of the room by the door, behind the blank-faced Ron, the teary Hermione, and the angry Ginny, stood a lone boy with raven hair, uneasiness and discomfort apparent on his face.

**_I have so much_**

**_To lose here in this lonely place._**

Harry had a battle going on in his head, and he feared he was somehow losing it.

_I don't belong here, _he thought, _this is between the Weasleys._

**_Tangled up in your embrace_**

**But they've always welcomed you, they wouldn't just suddenly decide to kick you out of their family.**

_I've never really been in their family. I've always been an outsider, the boy with no parents._

**Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself again. The Weasleys are your parents now.**

_You're starting to sound like Ginny._

**_There's nothing I'd like better than_**

**_To fall._**

**But you don't think that's a bad thing.**

_What? No-yes-the point is, I don't want to intrude on the Weasleys, so I'll just leave now._

**But-**

_-Shut up! Just shut up, and leave me alone!_

**_But I fear_**

**_I have nothing to give._**

Harry silently pushed the door open, then slipped outside and looked for a place where he would most easily be forgotten.

**_Wind in time_**

Ginny held Bill's hand gently, taking care not to further damage the broken fingers. Everyone else had left the room, having already offered their best wishes to him, leaving the eldest and youngest Weasleys alone.

**_Rapes the flower_**

Bill's voice was becoming clearer as was his Gryffindor courage showing through. "So, Gin, what's this I hear about you and a certain dark-haired wizard growing closer and closer?" The mirth was apparent in his deep voice.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, her inheritance of her mother's temper apparent. "Bill! This is no time to be thinking about that!"

**_Trembling on the vine_**

"You would dare deprive a sick man of his amusement?" He faked a cough, but it turned into a real coughing fit. Once he had assured Ginny he was fine, he began again. "Seriously, though, I know how much you cared for Harry before."

"Bill, that was just a hero-worship. And of course I care for Harry, as a...as a brother."

"I sure hope you're lying about that, because the looks I've seen you give him, those aren't looks you give a brother."

"I already told you Bill, I gave up on him." She was starting to grow tired of this teasing game.

Bill sensed her hand tense in his. "Ginny-you know I want only the best for you. And although I don't know if anyone will really be a match for you, I think-at least from what I've been hearing-that Harry really cares for you...maybe even is in love with you."

Ginny's face was beat red with fury. "Don't say that, Bill! Don't make me go through that disappointment AGAIN, " realizing that she may as well tell Bill everything now, as he was her closest brother, she continued, "Look, Bill...I never stopped liking Harry. When I got to know him, the real him, my crush became something some much bigger, much deeper. But I can't let him know that, I shouldn't even let myself know that." She sighed tiredly.

**_and nothing yields to shelter_**

**_from above._**

"Because you're afraid you'll get hurt?" Concern was shown in Bill's eyes.

"You know me too well, Bill," a wry grin appeared on Ginny's face. "But seriously, I really don't think he can ever feel the same way about me. He's only ever known me as Ron's little sister."

"Not from what Ron is saying, he doesn't. You two have been taking walks together everyday, am I correct? And, you seem to be the only one who can take him out of his bad moods."

"Yes, Bill, and that's what friends do. We're nothing more than friends. And that's fine, for...that's fine."

Bill grinned. "Fine for now, you mean?"

Ginny glared. "Remind me to slaughter Ron."

Bill's smile broadened. Then he took on a more serious demeanor. "But really, Ginny, I know you're brave. You're a Gryffindor. Trust your instincts. And remember you can always talk to your favorite brother."

Ginny embraced him in a firm hug, "I will. Thanks Bill. You get better, alright?"

"Alright." Bill smiled at his only sister as she retreated into the hallway. She was growing up so quickly.

Knowing the rest of her family was in the lobby trying to sort out papers, and wanting rather to avoid people for a bit, wandered the hallways, until

CRASH!

She turned a corner and ran straight into one; Harry Potter.

**_They say temptation will destroy our love._**

"What is this, Potter, some conspiracy to have me fall at least once a day?" Ginny had a mock-angry look on her face.

"Just pay-back for slapping me, Weasley," Harry replied with the same look.

Ginny returned mentally to the matter at hand. "Why did you leave the room so early? You didn't even say anything to Bill."

**_The never-ending hunger_**

Harry's eyes shifted to anywhere but Ginny's, though he could still feel her piercing gaze. "Well, I thought-I guess I-I just."

"Merlin, Potter, HOW many times must I tell you that you are a part of the Weasley family whether you like it or not! We're not just going to stop caring for you!"

**_But I fear_**

"I know...I guess, it's just that I didn't want to intrude. I-I couldn't help but remember early last year when...when your father had to go to St. Mungos, because...because of me."

**_I have nothing to give_**

Ginny's features softened. "Harry, first of all, you _know_ that was T-Voldemort, not you. And second-"

**_I have so much_**

**_To lose here in this lonely place_**

Harry cut her off, "Wait a minute, you said Voldemort. That wasn't so hard was it?"

Ginny was confused by the sudden change of subject but replied anyway. "No, I suppose it wasn't. Look, Harry, I wish more than anything that I could show you how incredible you are. Even without either of us knowing it, you just got me to overcome part of one of my greatest fears. It doesn't matter that you aren't related by blood, you're-you're like a brother to all of us...to...to me." The words were so difficult to utter.

"Am I?" Harry could not help the words coming from his mouth, it seemed he had lost total control of his speech.

"What?" Ginny's eyes began to shine with a bit of fear that Harry knew how she felt. "What do you mean?

"I mean, do you really want me to be your brother? Do you really see me that way?" Harry lost control of his body as well; he was slowly backing Ginny into a wall.

**_Tangled up in our embrace_**

"Why are you asking me this, Harry?" Although she had a vague idea why he was asking judging by the unexpected look of-Ginny couldn't quite put her finger on it-in Harry's eyes. "Ouch," she said, hitting the wall she wasn't aware was behind her.

"Because, Ginny, I have a lot of trouble thinking of you as a sister." Had Harry been in his right mind, he would have never said that, but something about the gleam in Ginny's eyes had driven him completely mad.

**_There's nothing I'd like better than_**

**_To fall_**

It seemed an eternity before Harry closed the small gap between Ginny and himself, and even longer before he pressed his lips to hers. In that moment, the world shook with the passion that was building itself up in both of their bodies.

**_But I fear_**

Harry hesitantly pulled back from the small kiss. He made to turn away, but Ginny slowly, gently, and tauntingly slid her arms around Harry's neck, sending cool shivers down his entire spine. He looked her in the eyes again, and saw a sweet desire he had never experienced before-with Cho it had just been a matter of lust.

Ginny pushed her soft lips against his with more force this time, and Harry surrendered completely to the gesture, trying to memorize the feel, the taste, the beauty of her lips, of whatever bliss she was transferring to him.

**_I have nothing to give._**

Harry's hands began to caress her back, and Ginny closed her eyes in contentment, and that in itself drove Harry even more insane than he had already gone.

**_I have so much to lose._**

He ran his rough hands through her hair, still kissing her, and began to kiss down her smooth pale neck, memorizing every beautiful freckle.

That did it for Ginny. "Harry!" She said in hushed tone, "We-we-have...to...stop. My family is waiting for us."

**_I have nothing to give._**

Harry straightened, and coming back into his brain, realized what he had just done. "Ginny-I'm so sorry. I didn't-I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have done that."

Tears formed in the redhead's eyes. "Oh, sorry, are you?" she said, her eyes narrowed, then collected herself, purposely pushing Bill's words out of her head. "Well, I'm sorry too. I don't what-let's just forget that happened.

**_I have nothing to give._**

And with that, she hurried back to her family, and Harry didn't dare run after her.

**_We have so much to lose..._**

**_"Fear" by Sarah McLachlan_**

**A/N: Alrighty...so, you got your kiss, BUT as the evil person I am, I made it all complicated. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyhoo, I hope you like it; thanks for reading as usual. I do believe the story is nearing an end (I'm not positive), but pretty sure, and since I am a hopeless romantic at heart, you needn't worry about a sad ending.**

**Once again, I ask you, for MERLIN'S SAKE, HARRY POTTER'S SAKE, or the sake of whoever else you choose,**

**REVIEW!**

**Gracias, and have a most magnificent week!**

**Much, much, much love and hopes for reviews,**

**India**


	8. Inner Smile

**Disclaimer: AGAIN?! Ok fine, ruin my day like that. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**HarryPotters-angel- **thank you...hope you like this chapter as well.

**Silver Warrior-** I'm relieved that you like the complexity factor I've tried to add.

**Me- **cool, thanks.

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer- **yeah I know the kiss was not as joyous as it could been, but never fear, Harry and Ginny shall have their proper romantic moment. I actually used to hate Sarah McLaughlan, but now I really like her songs. By the way, I love your story.

**bridget- **thanks, please keep reading!

**Black Padfoot- **thanks again for beta-ing. Harry and Ginny will hopefully get together soon.

**lily- **um...if you think this story is a piece of crap, could you please give me some _constructive_ criticism so I can improve it? By the way, the word is spelled "poorly", not 'porely.'

**Sabine Strohem-Moss- **glad you liked it! there is more kissing yet to come...

**Penelope Richmond- **BWAHAHA! yes i'm evil, but i will try to be good in the future lol.

**peppy132- **wow i really am evil! lol. I know, Harry is a typical male, so clueless. and there will be love and passion and lust in due time :).

**HarryPotters-angel**- thank you; hope you like this chapter!

**Treck: **Thank you for beginning to read my story anyway, although it's too bad you don't like the song-fic aspect. I will think about it, but this I use music to inspire my writing.

**QueenofDarkness13: **Thank you! You're a really good writer, by the way. I'm honored that you read my story.

**ecanem025**- I will try to make this chapter a little bit longer, and that's the second complaint I've had about the lyrics--I'll think about it. Thanks for reading!

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Black Padfoot, and to all of you who reviewed, especially those who offered constructive criticism; it really does help me, so thanks! **

**Sometimes You Just Need a Slap in the Face**

**Chapter 8: Inner Smile**

_**Oh yeah**_

_**You gave me something**_

_**Like loving**_

_**And took me in so soon**_

"Hermione!" Ron said in a terrible attempt at a hushed tone, beckoning the bushy-haired girl to where he was standing outside his room.

Hermione did not rush as she walked over to Ron, "Ronald, what is it? If you have not noticed, it is ten o'clock, and there is a wonderful aroma of breakfast coming from downstairs. I'm hungry."

_**You took my feelings**_

_**From nothing**_

_**Came back at noon**_

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You've been spending way too much time around me. Anyway, look in here."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, and she peered inside the room to see Harry fast asleep. "He usually gets up really early in the morning, but for the last week, he's slept in. What do you reckon is going on?"

_**Just meet me**_

_**I'm ready**_

_**To show myself to you**_

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Ron. You really should learn to be more observant. It's rather obvious, isn't it?"

"What's obvious?! Harry keeps brooding all over again, and he hasn't done that for weeks!" Ron looked at his girlfriend incredulously.

Hermione snorted. "Well, you're going to have to figure it out on your own for once, difficult as that may be."

_**So if I lose my patience**_

_**You must try to understand**_

"Hey--Hermione--" But Hermione had already reached the bottom of the staircase.

Sighing for about the sixtieth time that morning, Harry sat up on his bed and scooted to the very edge. He stood up, and then shaking his head violently, plunked back down on the bed, his hands covering his face.

_**If I lose my patience**_

_**Oh yeah**_

"Argghh," he grumbled, continuing to berate himself for his careless acts, which he had been reminded of in his dreams last night. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the sole being on Earth who could vanquish the most powerful evil imaginable, felt more frustrated and angry than ever before. And not because of any of the tasks set before him; his hardest task now was to sort out the reality of his feelings for Ginny Weasley, to let her know what those feelings were, and not to make a bloody fool of himself in the process. Although, it seemed that the latter had already occurred.

_**Cause you make me feel**_

_**Cause you make me feel wild**_

_**You touch my inner smile**_

'WHY, did I do that?', Harry thought, Why in Merlin's name did I have to kiss her? I shouldn't have lost control like that.'

'But then again, she didn't seem to mind the kiss; she kissed me back.'

'Then why did she look so angry and hurt afterwards?'

'Oh I give up. I'll go apologize to her--if anything I still want to be her friend.'

_**You got me in the mood**_

_**So come on and make your rule**_

Stepping out of his thoughts, Harry grimly muttered 'women...' then opened his door and walked toward Ginny's room.

"Just a minute," Ginny said, her voice laden with fatigue as she put her dressing gown on over her nightclothes. She had been doing schoolwork all morning, trying by all means to keep her thoughts off of the subject of Harry. "Alright, come in."

The door opened and the messy haired boy who used to consume all of her dreams walked in. "Oh, hi Harry," Ginny said, not even bothering to keep the resentment out of her tone. So much for not thinking about Harry.

_**And free me**_

"Hi Ginny," Harry replied softly. "May I...?" He said, gesturing to the spot next to her on the bed.

"Oh, yes, of course, sit down...." She sighed wearily as Harry sat down next to her.

"Look, Ginny--I'm really sorry about--"

"Harry!" she interrupted, perturbed, "I already told you, it doesn't matter. I've already forgotten about it, we should really just pretend it didn't happen." The redhead was hoping he would take her not-so-subtle hint and leave her alone.

_**You make my wishes**_

_**As much as**_

_**Your kisses make me blue**_

And Harry almost complied with her wishes. "Right..." he started, then with some foreign courage he did not know he did or could even possess, he said, "Actually, no."

Ginny snapped her head toward him, caught by surprise by his immediate change of tone--a tone he really hadn't used before. "No, what?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Harry turned to face the girl at his side. "No, that isn't right."

_**You've found my river**_

Ginny growled in frustration. "For goodness sake Potter, WHAT isn't right?"

Harry remained calm. "What you just said--that we should just forget about it--that isn't right."

_**Now will you**_

_**Escape away too**_

The redhead's temper began to heat up. "And all of the sudden, you're the judge of what is and isn't right? It's a matter of opinion, Harry."

He shook his head. "No, Ginny. It's a matter of being honest with ourselves. Listen--remember that day when I asked you about your journal? And then you threw it at me?"

"Yes! And?" Ginny snapped back.

_**But baby**_

_**I'm ready**_

_**I'm falling into you**_

Harry ignored the sharpness of her reply. "Well, I figured that meant you wanted me to read it--" he paused to make sure she wasn't going to throw a Bat-Bogey hex at him (one could never be too careful when dealing with the Infamous Weasley temper), then continued, "So I did read it, and I-I knew then."

Ginny was now on the verge of spontaneous combustion. "Knew what, Harry?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

_**So if I lose my patience**_

_**You must try to understand**_

"That there is so much to live for," he answered, now looking determinedly at the wall.

Ginny snorted in disbelief. "And how did you gather _that_ from _my_ journal?" she interrupted.

_**'Cause you make me feel wild**_

_**You touch my inner smile**_

"Because I guess I didn't realize how much Voldemort has been a part of your life. Stupid of me, I know, but even after the Chamber of Secrets, it just never registered that you are every bit as connected to Him as I am. In slightly different ways, yes, but not really. I mean--what you wrote about feeling tainted and dirty, about never being able to fully get his spirit, his voice out of your system--I feel that too. And you...you are so strong, so determined--I suppose the reason I didn't think you could understand me is that you always seem so in control of your life, of your choices. And I admire that. A lot."

_**You got me in the mood**_

_**So come on and make your rule**_

He paused, watching for Ginny's reaction to all of his musings. She too had her eyes fixed on the wall, but Harry could see that she was fighting tears.

He tentatively laid a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "Ginny--I don't know how or when it happened. But furthermore I don't understand how it didn't happen earlier on. I've been a bloody fool. I've been so self-absorbed, concentrating so much on how much was going wrong in my life that I couldn't even see the wonderful, the beautiful things that were right in front of me. I didn't see _you_. And that is my fault. That is my loss."

_**And free me**_

_**Free me**_

_**Free me**_

Ginny looked up at this, surprised at Harry's calm and well---wise words, but even more surprised that he noticed her at all. Even though they had grown closer over the past few weeks, she had assumed he was just using her as a last resort--and that the kiss was just out of his own loneliness.

Harry seemed to read her thoughts. "When I said I was sorry for kissing you," he said gently, "the only thing I was really sorry about was that I hadn't done it before. And I am sorry if I hurt you in any way, and I understand that you don't feel the same way, but---you deserve to know--I- I--"

_**Wow wow wow**_

_**Wow wow wow**_

_**Wow yeah**_

Ginny's eyes widened. "You--what, Harry?" she said, her temper having cooled.

Harry took a deep breath. "I think--I _know_...I've fallen completely in love with you. And I'm not an expert on love or anything, but I just know that I could not live without you if I tried, which I won't, if you'll let me. And I know you deserve better than me, but you should just know that I've never been so continuously happy than when I am with you."

Silence.

_**'Cause you make me feel wild**_

_**You touch my inner smile**_

Harry continued, "I love that you're so clumsy, yet graceful at the same time. I love the way you laugh, and how you laugh at things that aren't even that funny. I love you when you're angry, especially when you're angry with me. I love your wild red hair and your smile and I love you for everything you do--your mistakes included. I don't know how I came to love you so quickly, but I would not have it any other way, even if you do not love me back." Ginny was still silent, so he stood up to leave.

Ginny shivered at this absence of his hand on her shoulder. "When did you become so wise?" she asked, the slightest hint of humor in her voice.

_**You got me in the mood**_

Harry turned back to face her with a grin on his face. "Well--someone once told me that sometimes you just need a slap in the face and then knocked some sense into me."

The tears finally began to fall down Ginny's face. Concerned, Harry sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just--"

_**So come on and make your rule**_

"Shut up! Ha, I knew the idiot Potter had to return at some point," The youngest Weasley was glaring as she pushed Harry off of her, but there was mirth in the corners of her eyes.

"What?"

"I have loved you for years, you fool! At first it was just an infatuation, but now I truly and purely love you, and I don't think I could ever love anyone else."

_**And touch my inner smile**_

"Oh."

"If this is just some sick joke, Potter---" but Ginny was cut off by Harry's soft lips on hers. It wasn't quite a kiss, for Harry's lips were merely brushing Ginny's, but the simple motion conveyed more than any of their words ever could.

_**Come get my inner smile**_

They both parted their lips slightly as Ginny leaned into the kiss, and it seemed that every ounce of each other's flesh had molded together.

_**Smile**_

_**Smile**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

Harry pulled away for just a second. "Thank you, Ginny," he whispered.

_**Sometimes I need to be alone**_

_**There are times I need for you to phone**_

_**Sometimes you make me feel so high**_

Her response was to delicately; as if he were made of porcelain, place a hand on his smooth cheek. She proceeded to kiss the mesmerizing emerald pools of light that were his eyes, then the tip of his nose, then after an eternity moved to Harry's lips as he lowered his eyelids slightly--

"Ginny, Mum's looking for--urggh! What on earth--how--why--what???"

Harry did not dare meet his friend's eyes and instead said shakily, "Hi Ron."

_**There's times I ask myself why**_

_**"Inner Smile" by Texas (my favorite song from my favorite movie Bend it Like Beckham!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Whew! That chapter took forEVER to write (I'm not used to writing mushiness, so I hope it wasn't too horrible.) I am terribly sorry for the long delay. I had a bad case of writer's block and got really busy with schoolwork and such. **

**Also, I've gotten a couple of complaints about the song lyrics. The reason I insert them is that music is such an important thing to me--I associate everyone and everything with some form of music. If they are too confusing, please let me know in your review, but it may be a little difficult for me to change my writing style at this point in the story.**

**We are nearing the end of the story; the next chapter will most likely be the last. After that, what else I write will depend on the responses I receive in reviews.**

**PLEASE review. I welcome any comments and criticisms.**

**Much love as always,**

**India**


	9. Simply the Best

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is to not have to write disclaimers…not really. Anyway, I don't own anything.

**Peppy132**: Darn…I was starting to get used to being evil, it was kind of fun. Just kidding, I hope you like this chapter.

**Mrs.HarryPotter12: **Thank you! Project Gorgeous Green Eyes is hilarious; thanks for writing it!

**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** lol…yeah I had fun making Harry actually be a romantic. What an idea!

**Sh'ai Ytk'ein**: Thanks for reading! I'm sure you'll write something great. I had writer's block for a long time, but I just decided to stop waiting for divine inspiration and sat down with my journal until I could think of something to write, and wrote drabble when I ran out of ideas…that usually leads to something else.

**HarryPotters-angel:** Thanks for reading!

**Penelope Richmond: **As always, thanks for your support and help with this story!

**Stargazer009:** Thank you so much! Your review really had me smiling for the rest of the day. Keep writing!

**Silver Warrior: **Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**HersheysKisses11: **Wow, thanks! Your username makes me crave chocolate lol.

**Creative Quill:** Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing my stories; it means so much to me to have the feedback of such a great author.

I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. I will edit this after my beta sends it back to me, but I wanted to get this out before or by Christmas day.

Sometimes You Just Need a Slap in the Face 

**Chapter 9: Simply the Best**

_**I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire  
you come to me, come to me wild and wild **_

Ron just stood there looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny, his eyes squinting in calculation.

The silence was killing Harry. "Right…erm…you see. Er." he stuttered.

Ginny tried to spare Harry some pain. "Ron, you see...we—Harry and-and I…we just.." she could not finish. She did not fear her brother, but right now Ron looked like he was thinking _really_ hard, and that was so out of character is was scary.

_When you come to me  
give me everything I need   
give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams  
_

Finally the youngest Weasley boy snapped out of his pensive state. "How long has this been going on?" he asked, his eyes shining with—was that mirth?

Harry still averted Ron's gaze. "Er…how long has what been going on?"

"Harry!" Ginny smacked Harry's leg. "Ron may be daft, but he's not blind. Just tell him."

_Speak a language of love like you know what it means  
and it can't be wrong  
Take my heart and make it strong baby_

Harry flinched nervously at her touch then sighed, conceding defeat. "Fine, then. Ron, I—" he slowly but pointedly turned to face Ginny and glared playfully. "Wait a minute. Why don't _you_ tell him? He's your brother."

Ginny's jaw dropped in indignation. "And he's your best friend."

Ron watched the exchange and could see their great affection. He decided to stop them, as amusing as they were to watch. "Oy! Harry! Ginny! Merlin, and you think _I'm_ immature. All I asked was: How. Long. Has. This. Been. Going. On. Did I stutter?"

_You're simply the best, better than all the rest   
better than anyone, anyone I've ever met  
_

Ginny sighed—she had rather enjoyed her meaningless quarrel with Harry, although it was getting harder and harder each second not to jump him right there and snog him senseless.

She looked at her brother in the eyes. "Ron, there was honestly nothing going on before now. Well there was but…it wasn't…"

Harry noted her exasperation. "What she's trying to say is that we…well _I,_ really, didn't fully realize until very recently how much I really care for Ginny." He waited for Ron to punch him.

_I'm stuck on your heart, and hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead  
_

But Ron only smirked. "And exactly _how_ much do you care fore my sister, Harry?"

The raven-haired boy flushed but replied unashamed, "I love her. I absolutely love her."

_In your heart I see the star of every night and every day  
_

Surprising Harry and Ginny, Ron smiled so widely it seemed his mouth would pop off of his face. "Well it's about time, mate! Merlin, that took you for_ever_."

In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling O.K. Ron?"

Ron's grin widened even further, if possible. "Never been better."

Harry was still sceptical. "So…you're not mad at us?"

_Just as long as I'm here in your arms  
I could be in no better place_

"Of course not, mate…I always wanted you to get together with my sister," Ron answered cheerfully.

"Right…" was Harry's only response.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!! I sent you up there TEN minutes ago to fetch your sister. What ARE you doing??!!" Mrs. Weasley's voice resonated throughout the Burrow.

_You're simply the best, better than all the rest   
better than anyone, anyone I've ever met  
_

Ron shouted, "Coming, Mum" over his shoulder and stepped aside allowing his sister to pass and go downstairs.

Harry stood up, still perplexed by Ron's non-violent behaviour and made to proceed downstairs, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

_I'm stuck on your heart, and hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead_

Ron's grin had transformed into a rather maniacal smirk. "Oh, and Harry? Before I forget…if you ever hurt Ginny in any way, I'll make Voldemort look like Father Christmas in comparison to my brothers and me."

Harry's eyes threatened to pop out of his head. "Right," he said shakily before dashing downstairs, Ron behind him.

Breakfast was awkward, to say the least. Fred and George were having the time of their lives teasing Harry and Ginny and Bill was sending not-so-subtle death threats with his eyes towards Harry to which Harry said 'I see you're feeling better, then, Bill'

After they had all finished eating, Harry kept Hermione back. "Hermione," he began after they were alone in the kitchen, "Might you have any idea how Ron already knew about Ginny and me?"

The bushy-haired girl laughed nervously. "Well…I must admit I had a lot to do with that. See-I told Ron that it seemed that Ginny still felt something for you and that I thought you and she were growing rather close."

Each time you leave me I start losing control 

"Yes, but why isn't Ron angry with me?" Harry inquired.

Hermione smiled. "Because he really did want you and Ginny to get together. He thinks you're made for each other.

Harry too was now grinning. "Ron, a romantic? The world must be ending," he joked.

Hermione laughed, then just as quickly grew serious. "I agree with Ron though…for once. I've seen how happy you are around Ginny."

Harry gave a small smile at the thought of the girl whose hair and personality resembled fire. "Thanks Hermione. But you know, I never could have made it even this far without you and Ron."

She hugged him quickly and went upstairs.

Just as Harry exited the kitchen, a small warm hand grabbed his arm and dragged him into a tiny dark broom closet.

_You're walking away with my heart and my soul  
_

"I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to, Mr. Potter."

Harry was about to respond when Ginny pushed him rather roughly against the wall and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Ten minutes later, Harry and Ginny sat on the floor of the closet, Ginny in Harry's lap, both of their clothes rumpled (A/N: get your minds out of the gutter, they were only kissing.)

"Merlin, Ginny. If we don't get out of this closet soon, I won't be able to resist you any further."

I can feel you even when I'm alone 

Ginny turned her head to face him and gave him a soft, lingering kiss. "Who said anything about resisting?" she asked in a low voice.

Harry smiled. "I don't think I'll ever understand why someone as perfect as you would want to be with someone as pathetic as me."

Ginny slapped him lightly on the face. "Call yourself pathetic again, Potter, and I'll slap you harder."

Harry made a face of mock indignation. "Ginny! I don't know if I can deal with this sort of violence. Except that you're irresistible when you're angry."

"You'd better believe it!" Ginny smirked. "Anyway, I want to be with you because you're simply…the best. And because I love you."

Harry smiled. "I love you more," he said before leaning in to prove his words.

Oh baby, don't let go "Simply the Best" by Tina Turner 

A/N: Tear, tear…we've come to the end of the story. Only the epilogue is left. Sorry this update took unforgivably long, but I was creatively dead.

**I hope you all have a _very_ Happy Christmas, or whatever you may celebrate at this time of year. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's the best present anyone can give me, and I'm feeling really lonely this Christmas, so review and you'll truly make my day.**

**Much love,**

India 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: You know, a great Christmas present would be J.K. Rowling's talent, but unfortunately I can't own that or her books.

**A/N: **Here goes the very last chapter, my friends. Enjoy!

Sometimes You Just Need a Slap in the Face Epilogue: Christmas is All Around 

_**I feel it in my fingers,  
I feel it in my toes,**_

The sweet nostalgic sound of carollers echoed throughout the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. A collective glow emanated from every house and shop, giving the cold Christmas Eve soothing warmth.

_Christmas is all around me,  
and so the feeling grows  
_

Ginny checked the clock above her fireplace as she bustled about her small flat. There was a loud 'pop!' behind her and she started.

"Hermione! Oh good—you couldn't have come at a better time. I'm looking for my robes. Have you seen my robes?"

_**It's written in the wind,**_

_It's everywhere I go,  
_

Hermione chuckled and replied, "Ginny, I just got here!"

Ginny paused for a moment and looked up, finally fully conscious of her friend's presence.

**_So if you really love Christmas,  
C'mon and let it snow_**

Hermione hadn't changed drastically over the years; her slightly awkward trademark bushy hair had softened a bit, but she still carried the air of impossible knowledge and maturity. Tonight she donned elegant midnight blue dress robes, and her hair was in a French twist.

_You know I love Christmas  
I always will_

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Thank you," her friend smiled, "And you will as well in a minute if you'll just calm down a bit."

The redhead pouted but complied. Approximately twelve minutes later there was a knock on door and Ginny shrieked.

_My mind's made up  
the way that I feel_

"Ah! I don't even have my hair done, and I'll bet that's Harry; Hermione please open the door, I can't do this…"

Hermione shot her friend an amused look and hurried to the door.

When Ginny finally came out of her tiny bedroom expecting to see Harry, she instead saw Ron passionately kissing his wife on the couch—too passionately for Ginny's comfort. "Oh—it was just you at the door, then," she said.

_There's no beginning  
There'll be no end_

Ron pulled away from Hermione. "I'm _so_ glad you're happy to see me, little sis," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You look very nice, Gin. But of course you would for Harry. I wonder what your intentions are with him?"

_Cuz on Christmas,  
You can depend_

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You look surprisingly nice yourself. Judging by the scene I walked in on a minute ago, I can pretty much guess your intentions with Hermione here."

"Hermione's my wife," Ron pointed out.

Ginny frowned. "What's your point? You don't have to rub it in that—"

_You gave your presents to me  
and I gave mine to you  
_

**Knock Knock**

Ginny's head snapped toward the door.

"Oh shit," she cursed before heading over to open it. When she opened the door, she gasped. Harry was standing there underneath lightly falling snow, his still messy black hair wet. He was wearing very handsome black dress robes and he looked like Michel Angelo's David with black hair (and wearing clothes.)

"Hi Gin," he said, his voice deep, but his tone reminiscent of six years ago when he was only sixteen.

_You know I love Christmas  
I always will  
_

Ginny accepted the flowers he gave her and put them on the wooden coffee table next to the floral couch. She was still awestruck—how did she manage to have the most handsome man in the world as her boyfriend?

_My mind's made up  
the way that I feel  
_

Harry was still standing over the threshold of the door. "For Merlin's sake, Harry, come in! Or better yet, I suppose we should get going now."

The two couples apparated to a recently built restaurant and took their seats. Ron and Hermione spent the entire dinner bickering and then making up, and Harry and Ginny spent their time making fun of the other couple.

_There's no beginning  
There'll be no end  
_

"Oh Harry," Ginny said amidst a laugh, "I hope we're not like that when we're ma—Er…" she couldn't think of anything to cover up the work she had been thinking of to some degree for the last five years.

_Cuz on Christmas,  
You can depend  
_

Harry noted her embarrassment and took this as the perfect opportunity to say, "Ginny. Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Ron finally felt the tension. "Go ahead Gin, Hermione and I'll be fine."

_It's written on the wind  
it's everywhere I go_

Ginny rose nervously and went outside with Harry. He led her over to a nearby bench and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Harry, look…I'm really sorry, I didn't—"

_So if you really love me  
C'mon and let it show_

"Ginny, it's O.K." Harry cut her off. "In fact, it's more than O.K. You see," he slowly slid off the bench and onto the snowy ground, kneeling as Ginny's brown eyes widened in recognition.

Harry continued, never taking his emerald eyes away from Ginny's. "The last six years have been both the best and worst of my life. The worst because Voldemort took away so many people I grew up with at Hogwarts, people I cared about. Even after the war was over and Voldemort was gone forever, I was so depressed. I felt like a murderer, even if it was Tom Riddle that killed. And it hurt me so much to see how much the war was draining you of your energy, your life. But they were the best years because I had you. And despite everything that happened to you, you never lost your spirit, and you never gave up on me."

_C'mon and let it show  
_

Ginny was crying by now—but it was not sadness that graced her features.

_So if you really love  
C'mon and let it_

Harry delicately took her lightly freckled hand in his. He smiled. "And I will never forget the day you came to get me from Privet Drive and slapped me. I never thought I'd be grateful to be a victim of the infamous Weasley temper, but I was…I am.

"You are…you are…I can't even think of an adjective that will do you justice. I love you Ginny. I love you so much that if we spent the rest of our lives together I would be the happiest man alive.

_If you really love me  
C'mon and let it  
_

"With that said, Will you marry me, Ginny?" he said as he slipped a simple but beautiful ring on her finger.

Ginny admired the tiny oval ruby inset in the ring and she smiled broadly. "The ring matches my temper, eh?"

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Of course I'll marry you, silly! You didn't even have to ask, although that was a lovely speech. I wouldn't have it any other way, love. And now, I'm going to stop yapping and kiss you," she said, but Harry beat her to it.

"That was the longest moment I've ever experienced, Potter. What'd you do, read her an epic?" Ron teased, making Harry and Ginny jumped apart from their heated kiss.

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Well, I'd imagine you two will want to spend some more time alone, so Ronald and I will be heading home now. Happy Christmas Ginny, Harry," she said as she hugged them both, Ron doing the same before they both disapparated with a pop.

Ginny looked at her fiancée. "So, Harry, what do you propose we do now?"

Harry stood up and began singing in a terribly off-key voice. "All I want for Christmas is Ginny!" Until Ginny knocked him to the soft white ground, laughing, and said, "Nonsense; you already have me," before disapparating back to her flat with Harry so that she could give him the best Christmas present he had ever received. After all, it wasn't the sort of gift one could give in public.

_Now if you really love me  
C'mon and let it show_

"**Christmas is all Around" by Bill Mack (**I know, it's a stupid song, but I love it nonetheless.)

A/N: Alright, folks, this story is over. I hope you enjoyed that ending, or beginning, really. I thought it was fitting, seeing as tomorrow (or today, it's past midnight) is Christmas.

**Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for reading this story and most of all, for reviewing. Your reviews have kept me going in the worst of times.**

**Check out my Christmas one-shot "Slow Like Honey." It's fluffy, but it's also got some substance.**

**Happy Christmas, I love you all!**

**Love,**

**India**

**B/N: (Black Padfoot) Heya everyone! Just like to add here on the last chap (I think) that we should all be real proud of India here! She's improved sooooo much since the first time I edited her works… she's making my job much easier every time she sends me a new chapter! (Holds up champagne glass) So, a toast to India! **

**P.S to India: This counts as my review to you (grins) **


End file.
